The Great Necromancer: Izuku!
by ThatOnePsycho
Summary: Izuku's quirk unlocked at the normal age, allowing him to manipulate three different colored winds, each one corresponding to a different power of death. With this power, he aims to be a hero, guided by a ghosts long since passed.
1. Chapter 1

A short chapter to start things off, that way if I bitch o... Errr... decide I don't want a certain change based on reader feedback, I can easily go fix it. Also, a warning for Anime watchers, this has minor spoilers for the manga, nothing absolutely earthshaking, but I figured it best to warn you.

This is also _technically _a Warhammer cross, but knowledge of that is completely unrequired.

-X **Izuku **X-

Midoriya Izuku was five years old when his Quirk first manifested, wandering through the forest near Kacchan's house, he sniffed the air. There was a strange smell, like when you left an apple out too long or something…

Wandering towards the smell, Izuku watched the trails of purple and green light begin to swirl around him, all coming from the same direction as the smell. Izuku's small fingers reached up to touch it, watching the light explode with a giggle of excitement. Whose Quirk was causing this?

The light twisted around his hand, then…

Erupted, yanking at his skin and twisting within his hand. Izuku yelped, trying to pull back as the energy wrapped around him. What… what was going o-?

Izuku whimpered as his hand ached, the green light ripping at it, up his arm and across his body, while the purple formed a shell around him. Where was a hero when-?

"Need a hero?" A voice said, "Don't worry, kiddo. It might be stealin' Eight's phrase, but I am here."

Black energy exploded through the shell, wrapping around Izuku and pulling him out. A shadowy figure stood, hand stretched out and caught Izuku, "Who… who…!?"

"Calm down," the man said, plopping his hand on Izuku's head, "You're gonna need to calm down to control the Quirk."

"Who are you?" Izuku asked.

"Me?" The shadow said, becoming more and more visible with every second. He was wearing an open jacket with one of those things holding bullets under it, a pair of goggles around his forehead and a short beard around his square chin, "You can call me Lariat."

-X **Daigoro **X-

Banjo Daigoro was used to odd looks, it had come with the territory of being a Japanese man over six feet. And sixty plus years of being dead didn't get rid of that experience. So he was understandably calm at the look the kid had given him upon waking up, even if he wasn't quite used to the reverence in it. He had never cracked the top three hundred before All For One had found him, and their fight hadn't been quite as cataclysmic as some of the other Torchbearers had been. Certainly not like Seven or Eight, but he was pretty sure he had taken out at least a kidney.

At least he had hoped he had taken out a kidney before going down. He hadn't expected to _win_ against the bastard (he didn't think anyone entered a fight with All for One who knew who he was expecting to win), but he hoped he had at least caused some injuries.

Eh, that was off topic. Real off topic, he should probably get to know the kid who had accidentally pulled him here and let him touch the real world again. Because wandering around the closest thing you had to a tomb wasn't exactly pleasant, "So, you got a name kid?"

"Midoriya Izuku," the kid said, staring up at him with eyes, "Thank you for saving me, Lariat."

"Unlockin' your Quirk can be a scary thing," Daigoro said, "Especially when you don't know what your Quirk is and how to stop it. It sure scared the cra- er… crud outta me when it happened."

"What's your Quirk?" Izuku said, eyes wide.

"My Quirk?" Daigoro said, holding out his right hand and letting Blackwhip out. It felt different, stronger, each tendril of black was tougher even as it wrapped around Izuku with a gentle touch and lifted the boy into the air, another wrapping around the purple crystal the size is Izuku's head that had formed where Izuku had been, "It's called Blackwhip, and it's a top tier Quirk. Mobility, restriction, offense, defense, it's everything you could ever want as a hero."

"Wow…" Izuku said, green eyes sparkling, "How much can you lift? How many Black Whips can you make? Is it just your," Izuku stuck out is tongue, weighing both hands, "right hand or can you do it from both? Or your whole body? Do you have any super moves? What are they like? How-"

Daigoro planted a hand on Izuku's head, stopping the boy in his tracks, "Slow down kiddo. You'll have plenty of time to ask questions. Let's get you back home for now, eh?"

"I'm not at home," Izuku said, blinked up with wide eyes, "I'm visiting Kacchan today."

"Then let's go get you where you're supposed to be," Daigoro said, "you can trust me, I'm gonna be your personal bodyguard for now!"

"Thank you, Lariat!" Izuku said, trying to bow in the grip of Blackwhip before Daigoro reeled him in, planting the young boy firmly on his shoulders.

"Now lead the way, kiddo!" Daigoro said.

-X **Izuku **X-

Izuku rode on Lariat's shoulders as they swung through the trees. Blackwhip sprouted from each arm with each swing, wrapping around the branches. Well, that answered that question!

"Rush of a lifetime, ain't it kiddo?" Lariat asked, landing at the edge of the river on the forest floor and launching Backwhip from both hands, wrapping around two trees in the distance while more wrapped around Izuku, "Hold on tight, this one's gonna be wild!"

Izuku reached down, wrapping his hands around Lariat's big chin. Suddenly, they were launched forward, an explosion of pebbles and water flying wide as they flew across the river and up the edge. They flew past the trees as Blackwhip let go of them and vanished, flying high into the air. Izuku couldn't help it, an excited laugh came out of his mouth as they fell back to the earth close enough to see Kacchan's house, Blackwhip slowing their fall.

"Wow," Izuku breathed, letting Lariat put him back on the ground. "That was…. Was…"

"A rush, right?" Lariat said, "I know, right? Like I said, top tier Quirk."

"I hope my Quirk is like that," Izuku said, "Something that lets me fight like All Might but move like that!"

Lariat chuckled, a deep booming thing as he planted a hand on the top of Izuku's head messing up his hair, "Maybe, kiddo. But from what I saw, you've already got a pretty good Quirk. Let's go call your Mom and Dad, I got somethin' to talk to them about."

"Ok?"

"I-zu-ku!" Izuku span, eyes growing wide as Kacchan stared at him from the top of the slide, red eyes narrowed, "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't leave the yard for hide and seek!"

"...Your parents own the forest?" Izuku defended weakly, hiding behind Lariat as Kacchan huffed.

"No they don't," She said, "Which means I win! Who's this guy?"

"Me?" Lariat said, pointing his thumb at himself "I'm Lariat, and I'm this little guy's bodyguard for now. Can you get your parents, Kacchan? I need to talk to them about talkin' to Izuku's parents."

"Auntie Inko is already here," Kacchan said, pulling open the door, "Mom! Auntie! Izukun's back with some weird guy! He wants to talk to Auntie!"

"Is she…" Lariat said, "is she always like that?"

"Yeah," Izuku said, "That's Kacchan. She's really passionate."

"Just gotta make sure it doesn't go out of control," Lariat said.

-X **Inko **X-

Inko watched the tall man step into the house, eyes taking in the black coat over a bare chest. A pair of black goggles with red lenses sat on his bald head, and his wide jaw was set into a cocksure grin, "Hey! You must be Izuku's mom, right?"

"Yes," Inko said, bowing slightly, "Midoriya Inko."

"Banjo Daigoro," the man said, waving, "I am..

I was the pro hero Lariat. It's a bit of a long story, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Sure," Mitsuki, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, "I've never heard of a Lariat before."

Banjo laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he took the seat, "Yeah, I don't blame you. I was never really high on the charts before I was forced to 'retire'. Happens, ya know?"

Inko blinked at the air quotation marks he put around the word retired. What? "Um…?"

"Sorry, sorry," Banjo said with a laugh, "I must sound like I'm talking nonsense, right? Let's start… Well, not at the beginnin', but where things started today. Alright? Alright."

"You-"

"So," Banjo continued undaunted, "Izuku's Quirk manifested, so, uh… congrats on that. Big day, I know, and I probably shouldn't be takin' up your time when you should be going out to eat to celebrate or something, but it's kinda weird so I guess I should talk to you about it."

"Weird in what way?" Mitsuki asked for Inko, who was too busy staring out at Izuku playing with Katsuki.

"This is gonna sound wild," Banjo said, "but I've been dead for sixty years."

Inko's eyes snapped to him, "What?"

"Yeah," Banjo said, laughing, "sounds like I made it up right? But if you check my identity of any of those sites that track heroes… those are still around right? You'll see my death date listed… assumin' anyone bothered to put it, or even noticed I died to begin with."

Inko wanted to break all decorum and reach out to hug the man as he seemed to deflate, eyes plunging down as he bowed his head, "Surely someone-?"

"I lost a lot of friends before me," Banjo said, "and there was only one person around when I died, and they didn't get my name. People might think I just retired for all I know, or got my license pulled after not renewin' it for so long. That happens too, sometimes."

"But how are you here, if you died?" Mitsuki asked.

"Izuku's Quirk? Inko said immediately, connecting the dots. Banjo nodded, eye jumping back up.

"This isn't too far from where I died. I think… The kiddo was scared when he unlocked his Quirk, I know that much. Didn't know what was going on or how to control it, so I think it's got something to do with necromancy-type stuff. You'll need to take him to a Specialist for more, but I guess it grabbed onto the nearest person and brought them back to help him. Lucky it was me, my Quirk is a bit hard to control, so I knew to calm him down to get it under control."

"I'm sorry," Inko started, bowing, "He-"

"Dragged me back from the afterlife or something?" Daigoro said, waving his hand, "I was wandering the place where I died before he called me, maybe because I didn't have the best death. Regrets, you know? Savin' someone, even just one more person, that's a weight off my heart. And if the kid wants me to stick around, I'm fine with it. Anything's better than just wanderin' the forest bored out of my mind."

"We should get him to a Quirk specialist," Inko said, standing and pulling out her phone to begin to dial the Mustafu General Hospital.

"Always a good first step," Banjo said, "...You do know they're gonna want me along, right? If I'm a product of his Quirk now, they're gonna want me around to run the tests."

"You don't mind do you?" Inko asked.

"I said I'd stick around if the kid wanted me to," Banjo said, "He likes Quirks, doesn't he?"

"And heroes," Inko said, "He's wanted to be one since he was a toddler. A lot of his clothes are All Might the- you wouldn't know who that i-"

"Oh, I know Eight," Banjo laughed, "not my story to tell, but I've seen him before."

-X Katsuki X-

Katsuki sat in the back of the car between Izuku and Auntie Inko, trying not to pout. It wasn't fair, she was older than Izuku by two months, why'd he get _his_ Quirk first? Still, it was fun to watch him play with the purple and green lights that showed up when he activated it.

Or it was, until his hand exploded into a pale green fire. Her mom said a bad word, car swerving while Auntie reached across Katsuki to bat out the fire. The Pro Hero, Lariat, just looked back at Izuku, "Calm."

Izuku breathed in, and the flames pulled back, stopping as a ball in his hand. He closed his hand, crushing the fire, which returned to green light, "That's cool."

"Still," Lariat said, "You might wanna wait until we get to the hospital to test your Quirk, before you give your mom a heart attack."

Izuku nodded, dropping his hands while the lights disappeared. He clenched them, shaking, "I'm just… I got my Quirk!"

"Big day, I know," Lariat said, "but we're almost at the hospital… I think, we are, right?"

"Five minutes out," Mom said, "Ten if there's a villain attack."

"Right," Lariat nodded, looking back at Izuku, "So save it for then. You'll be able to go all out so they can figure out your Quirk."

"Ok," Izuku said.

"Gotta say," Lariat said, looking out the window, "Whole lotta stuff has changed since the last time I was in Mustafu. It's bigger, much bigger. Look at UA! Wasn't that big when I visited from Shiketsu, let me tell you."

"You went to Shiketsu?" Katsuki asked, "That's dumb, why not aim for the best school?"

"Was closer to home," Lariat said, shrugging, "So I figured I might as well save some money. Shiketsu was fine, even if the teachers were a pain in the aaahh- backside. Sticks in the mud, all of 'em."

Izuku looked around as they walked towards the testing area. There were more lights here, like _a lot _more lights. He had read something in a book about an abora… something, that happened at the north pole, and this felt like a mini version of that. Purple and green lights streamed everywhere, with the occasional stream of red.

A pair of huge doors swung open as they walked up to them, so big that Izuku had to tilt his head straight up to see the top when they passed through. Were these for people with Quirks that made them giant?

Sitting down next to Kacchan, Izuku quietly waited for his name to be called, pulling out a journal and marking it.

**Power Notes for the Future Vol 1.**

\- X AN X-

Next time, we get a look at what Izuku's start line is.

So, the female Katsuki thing is aforementioned 'bitching out'. The problem arises that, while this is obviously a long way off since they're _five_, and we'll have several chapters dedicated to childhood (with them luckily becoming increasingly verbose as time goes on. Let me tell you, nothing about this hurt more than trying to keep Izuku and Katsuki at a level that a five year old could reasonably have) it feels like I'm locking a ship in. Ask my Beta, I tend to swing back and forth on ships several times before making a decision. Even just considering things for the future, I'm not sure I want that (something about Izuku and Mei works, considering she's gonna be helping with support gear, for example).

Thoughts, questions and opinions? Good? Bad? Meh?


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku stepped into the testing room, looking over at the window where the others were watching. He gave a small, shy wave, his mom and Kacchan returned it, Lariat giving him a thumbs up and a wide grin, before mouthing something while a nurse wrapped something around his arm, checking her watch… before looking up at him in confusion and whispering something in Dr. Tsubasa's ear.

"Alright, Izuku," the doctor said, "You can… you can start with whatever you've figured out when the drone rises. Ok?"

Izuku nodded, chewing his lip and reaching out. There wasn't as much light here, just a few strands leaking from under the door and the vents. Purple, mostly, with a couple of pale green and none of the deep, sick red. Slowly, the purple light came towards Izuku, sparkling as he pushed it towards the little ball robot floating on a jet. It pushed into the robot… and nothing happened.

Maybe things would have gone better if he had his realmstone?

Wait, what was a realmstone?

"Hmmm…" the doctor said, his lab coat swishing as he tilted his head towards the nurse as she said something in his ear, nodding, "Don't worry, Izuku. We have a spike of energy and some malfunctions on our end. Your Quirk probably just works on living things better than robots. Try again, with as much strength as you can."

Izuku closed his eyes, breathing in and pulling as much of the light towards him. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the swirl of energy build at his arm until it _hurt_, and then he opened his eyes and sent the light at the robot. It sparked and smoked, before falling over and crashing into the ground as the jet stopped. Izuku's arm fell, hurting. Ow…

"Good job, Izuku," Dr. Tsubasa said, "now, you said you could create fire? I'm gonna send up another drome, try that out."

Izuku nodded, holding out his left hand and pulling the green light towards him. After a minute, he had enough light to cause the green fire to light around his hand. Maybe one day he'd be able to make fire around his entire body like Endeavor…

That'd be cool.

Izuku held out his hand, trying to push the fire towards the drone… and nothing happened. The fire didn't move, it just kept flickering around his hand. Izuku tried again, pushing the green light towards the robot, it moved maybe an inch forward before the fire disappeared and vanished into light again. Aw…

"Don't feel too down, Izuku," Dr. Tsubasa said, "You just got your Quirk today. You'll have years to practice with it. Maybe try punching the robot? Banjo, we're gonna need a blood sample, if you don't mind following my nurse to the phlebotomist.

"Yeah, sure," Banjo nodded, before shooting Izuku a thumbs up, "He's not wrong, kiddo. Sometimes the strongest Quirks are the ones that take a bit of time to build up steam with your ability to use them. We'll get it down, even if it takes a while!"

Izuku nodded, turning, running towards the robot and punching it… and immediately clutching his hand in pain as it clanged against the metal, "Ow!"

"Well, that was unexpected," Tsubasa said, "Come on out for now, Izuku. We'll take what notes we have for now and schedule a follow up in six months. Hopefully you'll have made enough progress we'll be able to tell a bit more. Ok?"

"Ok," Izuku said, lowering his hand.

\- X **Analysis, Izuku Midorya - Dr. Tsubasa **X-

_Izuku Midoriya: _

_Quirk: Light of Death (Name Tentative). Emitter Type._

_Causes lights to appear in at least two colors. Purple appears to cause minor amounts of decay to wires of a MK. 2 testing drone, enough to cause loss of control of the propulsion jet. Green causes ignition of a fire of the same color, further information unknown at this time. Two sub-notes, pinned below._

_Sub-Note 1: A small ball (size of subject's head) of granular stone. Sample taken and sent for testing, results likely to take 2-6 weeks before results return, file will be updated when they arrive. _

_Sub-Note 2: Banjo "Lariat" Daigoro:_

_Quirk: Blackwhip, Emitter Type._

_Releases black tendrils from hand._

_BPM: 0_

_Blood Type: N/A._

_Appears to be animated by Midoriya's Quirk, registered as dead in 20XX from severe trauma after combat with an unknown villain. Appears to be, for lack of a better term, a "ghost". No heartbeat, blood or true body. Limit of this ability to resurrect the dead is currently unknown, and will require authorization from the QRA to examine further._

-X ? X-

"You're sure it's him?"

"I can't say with absolute certainty, but I strongly suspect it. He matches the images you sent me. If I could have gotten a sample of DNA to test against his Quirk Factor, I could say with certainty, but unfortunately…"

"I see…" flat, white hair was meticulously combed to the side.

"Should I prepare some Low Ends? I can have them ready within-"

"No," the man known as All for One said, "it would be a waste to reveal our trump card for something as simple as a particular irksome corpse. He no longer has my Brother's Quirk, and so it shouldn't be too hard to eliminate him. We have two gangs within distance of the hospital. I will encourage them that a clash that just so happens to catch the boy and Lariat would advance their standing within my graces. Delay their leaving, Doctor."

"Will they do it? Hospitals are generally avoided by low ranked thugs, because the retaliation from the 'Heroes'-

"Oh," All for One said, "They _will_ do it, if I order it."

-X **Katsuki **X-

Katsuki watched Izuku trudge out of the examination room with a pout on his face, giggling slightly, and wincing as her mom slapped her upside the head. Ow.

What, it was funny? He was moping for not having control of his Quirk day one! Didn't that new guy, Best Pants or whatever, say it took him years to get his Quirk going? But he was already in the top fifty a years outta a sidekick gig! Sure, part of it might have been because the older girls at school liked him, but he had some really cool fights!

Not as cool as All Might or Endeavor, but it was really hard to be when your Quirk let you control string (or, well, 'fiber', which sure looked like string). Izuku at least had a chance to become like Endeavor, if he could ever figure out how to shoot his fire.

Still, she probably shouldn't be laughing until her awesome Quirk unlocked, in case she got something lame. That'd be embarrassing.

They made their way through the hospital and into the parking garage without anything interesting really happening… and then the banging went off below them. Everyone locked up, familiar with the sound. It wasn't as common in Mustafu as it was in some other parts of Japan, but it was still a sound that you got used to.

Gunfire. Someone was shooting a gun in the street below.

Daigoro looked over the edge of the garage, face growing pale and seemed to shrink until it wasn't anything more than a thin layer over his skull, the rest of his skin doing the same.

Holy crap, what the hell was going on!?

"Get the kids inside," Lariat said, slipping on his goggles over his eyes, "I'll deal with this."

Lariat jumped over the edge, wrapping his Quirk around it with one hand as he lowered himself. Katsuki shared a look with Izuku, before he helped her climb up onto the hood of her mom's car, helping Izuku up right after so they could look down and watch the fight, Izuku pulling out a notebook.

"Didn't anyone ever tell ya fightin' near a hospital is kinda frowned at?" Lariat asked, "Good way to get-"

"Shut up!" One villain said, pointing his gun at Lariat, only for Blackwhip to launch forward and rip it from his hand.

"Thanks," Lariat said, disarming the gun and throwing it away, "Make it easier for me. C'mon, let's go! I haven't fought in a while and you seem like a good way to break a sweat!"

"You," the leader of one of the gangs growled, the red and black skin around his arms changing into a pair of massive swords, "The boss wants those guys taken down and we're doing it! Outta the way!"

"That'd be the sane thing to do, huh?" Lariat said, cracking his neck before more tendrils of Blackwhip came out of his arms, "Too bad for you I didn't become a hero to do what was _sane_! Let's go!"

-X **Daigoro **X-

Unlike many of his fights, there was little obvious reason for Daigoro to be wearing his goggles at the moment, he knew that. He didn't have a gun, didn't see any flash grenades on either side, they hadn't shown any Quirks to irritate his eyes (assuming they even _had_ a Quirk. What was the ratio of Quirklessness nowadays? One in three? Four?), and they weren't high enough for the wind to sting his eyes.

"Do you think we care about stupid rules the government put in place!?" The leader of the other gang said, four sharp tipped limbs bursting through specifically cut holes in his salary man's suit, two lifting him into the air as he stabbed for Daigoro with another, "Using our Meta Abilities is a human right!"

Meta Ability. That wasn't a term he had ever expected to hear again. Pops had used it when he was really mad at people with Quirks. Meta Freaks. A relic from back when most people didn't have Quirks, and those who did were monsters.

Anti-Quirk lynchings, hate groups and distrust had run rampant. All playing a role in the rise of All for One as the ruler of Japan by shadows. Had started the legacy of the Torchbearers and the clash that continued to this day.

Had there been some sort of pushback while Daigoro was away? People who hated the term Quirk, for some reason?

Questions for later, now it was time to fight. A step and a half turn let him dodge the limb coming down for his chest. Blackwhip launched from his arm, wrapping around the salaryman before reeling back in and destabilizing him, sending him crashing to the ground in front of Daigoro. Combat boot met cartilage and the man skipped away across the street with his nose broken.

"Boss!" one of the others called, before he pointed a fist at Daigoro. It exploded off his arm in a burst of flame, rocketing towards the undead. Blackwhip lashed around it, and he span the missile over his head even as the man regrew a new arm in front of their eyes, bones appearing before a framework of muscle crawled up it before finally a layer of skin finished the job, "You mother-"

"Did you forget about me!?" The boss of the other gang snarled, leaping towards Daigoro with both blade arms bared.

Yeah, kinda, "Nope! Here's a gift!"

And then, using the force of his spin, he slammed the missile arm into the man's stomach, letting go of the missile with Blackwhip and watching him go flying back into his small gang. Daigoro grinned, raising his arms as Blackwhip swung around them, "Who's next!?"

"Don't,'" Blade-Arm said, turning his right arm back to normal and injecting something into his neck. The muscle exploded along his entire body, wrapping around him as he glared at Daigoro, "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Daigoro taunted, "all I see is an angry kid throwing a tantrum."

"Boss!" One of the goons said, "We shouldn't-"

"Shut up!" Blade snapped, two more blades sprouting from each arm, "I'm killing this guy! It's what the boss would want anyway!"

The boss? There was only one person who would want Daigoro dead if he popped back up…

So how had All For One found out he was back so quickly? Unless he had some tie to the hospital, which was something Daigoro was gonna have to look up when he got his Hero License ba-

Ah, crap. This was Vigilantism, technically, wasn't it? Whatever, he'd deal with that hurdle when he came to it.

"But using our own supply-"

"SHUT! UP!" Blade snarled before the hardened muscle covered his face, leaving only a pair of erratically jumping eyes, and he charged at Daigoro. Drugs that amped up Quirks, eh?

That was new. And new was _fun_.

\- X **Inasa **X-

Yoarashi Inasa watched the man stare down the villains he was fighting with wide eyes. Black tendrils of energy slid off his arm as the angry villain charged him, blades flashing as he did. The hero wrapped his Quirk around the side of a building, using it to pull himself up and away from the attack. Six blades slashed into the ground where he was standing, before the villain growled, wild black eyes jumping around the street…

And locking in Inasa and his dad, the villain charged towards them, blades aiming for them both. Inasa's brain shut down, watching the blades head towards his neck with wide eyes. Was… was he about to die? "You wanna play run away!? Fine, but the kid is paying the price! Got it!?"

But he had never gotten to meet Endeavor! To go to UA! To be a he-!

Then the hero wrapped his Quirk around the villain, dragging him back even as people on both sides of the villain fight aimed pistols at the villain. They didn't have time to fire, the hero letting go of the building and landing on the ground as his arm lifted, sending the armor villain into the air. With his other hand, he wrapped around Inasa and raised him to the third story of the parking garage and dropping him next to two kids his age, before his free hand wrapped around the villain too, "it was fun and games before now, buddy, but attacking a kid? I don't care how tweaked out you are, that doesn't fly!"

"Shut!" The muffled voice of the man howled, struggling against the bindings, "U-"

"_Meteor impact_!" the hero yelled, slamming the villain into the ground so hard his armor cracked. Wow…

"That was pretty cool," the girl next to Inasa said, leaning her arms against the edge as she continued to watch the fight, "but he's not done yet."

"I," the armored villain struggled up, baring his arms, "WILL. KILL-"

A spike limb burst through his chest from behind, sending blood flicking across the pavement as the leader of the other gang rose, "Meta Abilities are gifts! To use drugs to change them-"

The bladed villain slashing through the limb, turning towards the other boss.

"They're being dumb," the green haired boy said, "if they worked together, they might be able to beat Lariat, but instead they're fighting each other just as much! Heroes will get here soon…"

Lariat, huh?

"Do you know him?" Inasa asked the two, who nodded, "Do you mind helping me get his autograph after?! He's awesome!"

"Uh… yeah, sure," the green haired one said, "I'm Midoriya Izuku by the way. And this is Kacchan-"

"Don't call me that," Kacchan said to Inasa, "I'm Bakugo Katsuki, got a name, baldy?"

"I'm not bald!" Inasa said, "but… yeah, I'm Yoarashi Inasa! Nice to meet you both!"

"Yeah," Izuku said, "What were you doing at the hospital?"

"Oh! I was coming to get my Quirk tested! I unlocked it yesterday!" Inasa said, "I think it-"

"Focus on the fighting, you can nerd out about Quirks later," Katsuki said.

\- X ? X-

"In hindsight," All For One said, "Sending two groups that wanted to fight to the death to work together might not have been the best idea. Still remind me to punish any survivors, Doctor. Lariat was to be their first goal. And while you're at it, begin work on the Combat Modification Agents. Clearly just Trigger isn't enough anymore. If those don't work… you have authentication to begin the Project in earnest, but don't skimp on the Agents. I'll know if you did."

"Of course, but…"

"He hasn't used the Quirk," All For One observed through the hospital cameras, a smirk spreading across his face, "Which is enough information that this wasn't completely for nothing. Those brought back by Midoriya's Quirk don't bear it anymore. Capturing Midoriya is something to do in the long term, as his Quirk would be a wonderful addition to my collection."

\- X Daigoro X-

A smirk split Daigoro's face as several of the gang members turned on each other, practically forgetting he existed as the bosses focused on each other. Dumbasses.

Blackwhip launched from both arms, thicker and stronger, and wrapped around the pistols some were holding, ripping them from their hands and towards Daigoro, where they fell around his feet, except for one, which he caught, hand wrapping around a familiar grip as he pressed his index finger against the side of the slide to keep it off the trigger. He'd prefer a revolver, double action preferably, but this would do for now.

There was a reason, nearly two centuries after its introduction, knockoffs of the M1911 were still being produced. Seven in the clio and one chambered. More than enough to drop anyone without a powerful defensive Quirk.

Aiming for the legs of the armored druggie, Daigoro shot one out of the knees, watching him collapse. His muscle… armor… stuff… shattered under the shot, before healing. Another shot hit the same spot second later.

"See, here's the thing," Daigoro drawled, continuing to fire as then regenerate, "Healing like that takes energy, so sooner or later, you're gonna tire ou-"

Before he could finish, a tide of sand wrapped around him and the villains, a middle aged hero dropping down seconds later, a group of police officers aiming weapon at them, "You're all under arrest for illegal Quirk use!"

Great. This was just what he needed in an already hectic day. How was he supposed to explain that his license was _so far_ out of date?

-X **AN **X-

Before someone jumps down my throat, yes, I know that the Villain Factory stuff canonically takes place after All Might's injury. However, given the fact that the entire thing reeks of AfO, I decided to move much of it to _before_ because that just makes more sense to me.

Also, did you really think I was gonna send them to a hospital still implied to have ties of AfO and not have something come out of it? A bit of a goal for this chapter was touching on what is only briefly mentioned in canon, just how much power AfO had over Japan prior to his fight with All Might.

Thoughts, questions and opinions? Good? Bad? Meh?


	3. Chapter 3

"We need you to ride with one of the suspects," the police officer said to Higawara Sajin, the thirty five year old hero stopping.

"Didn't seem like any of them had a Heteromorphic-type," Sajin said.

"He doesn't seem to, sir… but the suppressants aren't working on him."

Suppressants didn't work on Transformation or Emitter types half the time either. There was a reason they preferred the Maiden for transfers, but they had only brought one and it was being used for the current Impromptu Villain, "Don't call me sir, I'm not that old. Which vehicle?"

"Backmost," the officer said, stepping aside and letting Sajin towards it, "He's not being argumentative, so it shouldn't be too hard, but regulations…"

"Safety first," Sajin said, sliding into the back of the car, specially laid out so the two seats were facing each other. Sitting across from him, strapped into the seat by a pair of seat belts and hands locked in a pair of Five Point Cuffs, handcuffs combined with a framework of segmented metal up the skeletal structure of the hand, ending in caps covering the top of each finger to to the first joint to negate Five Point Emitter-Types and legs manacled to the chair, was the man Sajin was guarding. A broad jaw sat in an easy grin, the coat he had been wearing when Sajin arrived, alongside the bandolier and goggles, had been taken from him for safety reasons.

"Hey!" He said, "I'd wave, but, you know, these things are on nice and tight. I really hope the other officers were as good about it for the villains as the one who put mine on."

Sajin didn't dignify him with a response at first, just sitting down across from him. Finally, He spoke, "You don't seem worried for a man who was caught engaging in Vigilantism."

"Things are… a bit complicated right now. I'll explain when we get to the precinct. Banjo Daigoro, by the way, nice to meet 'cha."

"Snatch," Sajin said, "I'm not going to humor you with small talk the whole way there."

"Fair, fair," Banjo nodded, "I'll shut up for now. Maybe we'll work together in the future."

With a Vigilante? Never. And he had to know that, so either he was cocky, or there were circumstances that changed things, and Banjo knew what they were.

\- X **Mitsuki **X-

Mitsuki glanced into the back of the car as they followed the parade of police cars. Izuku was quietly wringing his hands, face pale, before he finally asked, "Am I gonna get in trouble?"

"For what, honey?" Inko asked, twisting in her seat. Katsuki looked up from where she was fiddling with both Izuku and her phones, adding the number of the boy they had met with a look of boredom, confusion sliding onto her face.

"We're not supposed to use our Quirks outside," Izuku started.

"Public property," Mitsuki corrected gently, "You can be outdoors and still have it be a private property."

"Righ'," Izuku said with a nod, "but Dai- Dai- Lariat was only around because of my Quirk. Will I get in trouble because he fought those bad guys?"

"If you do, they're the dumbest adults ever," Katsuki huffed, "You didn't tell him to go down there and fight them, he did it on his own! Seriously, Izukun, use that brain I know you have in your head for a second!"

"Right, right," Izuku looked down, blushing in embarrassment, "Sorry, Kacchan."

Mitsuki shared a silent look with Inko, before tightening her grip of the steering wheel. What Katsuki said made sense on paper… but how the government reacted to summoning Quirks often depended on who you had to talk to and how lucky you got. Some people refused to believe that a Quirk could create a completely autonomous summon, which given the world they lived in, was _stupid_.

But since when had stupidity stopped anyone?

"You'll be fine, Izuku," Inko said gently, taking her son's hand, "Even if they're angry about what he did, you're so young and just unlocked your Quirk. You don't have control over it, so they won't punish you for it."

"Ok," Izuku said as they pulled into the parking lot, waiting for his mom to help him and Katsuki with their seatbelts while Mitsuki opened the doors.

"Come on," Inko said, taking their hands, "Let's go meet the police officers and talk to them about Banjo. He's gonna need your help to explain why he thought fighting them was a good idea. Ready to be a hero, Mini-Might?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah!"

"Then let's go," Inko said, guiding them as Mitsuki took the lead pushing open the doors and marching towards the officer at the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Mitsuki said, "We'd like to talk to someone about the Vigilante you just brought in, he's… there's a Quirk involved in what happened, outside of the ones used in the fight I mean."

"Ok, then," the Officer said, "take a seat, and I'll get someone to talk to you. Was it a mind control Quirk?"

"Summoning."

The officer hummed, jotting down a note, "From where?"

"Necromancy," Mitsuki said, "He was accidentally resurrected by a Quirk earlier today."

"...I see…" The officer said, "Take a seat."

\- XNaomasa X-

Tsukauchi Naomasa stepped into the interrogation room, meeting the eyes of the man sitting at the table, a pair of five point cuffs holding his hands. No scar across the face, so he wasn't Knuckleduster, and unless he had been taking steroids he was too muscular to be The Crawler. In other words, if he hadn't been fighting an Impromptu Villain, this wouldn't have been Naomasa's case to begin with. Just Vigilantism out of Naruhata, and not likely related to the group at all.

Still, he was gonna have to do the paperwork needed to use his Quirk. Maybe he should talk to the Hero Public Safety Commission rep about getting Registered, even if he didn't plan to be a Pro Hero.

"I'm Tsukauchi Naomasa," he said, activating his Quirk and sitting down with a tablet and a stylus.

"Nice to meet ya," the man said, "Banjo Daigoro."

_Truth_.

"Do you want to explain why you were fighting villains outside a hospital, Banjo?"

"Wasn't thinking," Banjo shrugged.

_Truth_.

"You weren't thinking about the fact that it was Vigilantism? Or that you were fighting?"

"I was registered in the past," Banjo said, "so I just jumped in. Didn't think about it."

_Truth_.

"Why in the past? Was your license revoked?"

"Nah," Banjo shrugged the best he could with his bound hands, "Just wasn't in any place to renew the license when the time came. You can look me up if you don't believe me, Banjo Daigoro, 'The Binding Hero, Lariat.'"

Naomasa typed the name into his tablet, hoping he got the kanji right… and paused as a picture of the man across from him came up, alongside, "This says you're dead."

"Oh, so someone did notice!" Banjo said cheerfully, grinning wildly, "I was worried about that!"

_Truth_.

"That… this says you've been dead for sixty three years," Naomasa said, "and you look like you haven't aged a day in that time."

"Hard to age when you're dead," Banjo said, "and I was dead. Only stopped being entirely earlier today."

_Truth_.

Shutting off his Quirk, Naomasa stared at Banjo, "Another Quirk resurrected you?"

"More or less," Banjo said, "Kiddo's probably stressin' his head off right now, I-"

"Detective Tsukauchi?" A voice said over the speakers, "There's a group here about your current case…"

Naomasa closed his eyes, breathing in and opening them, "Give me a minute, Banjo, we need to bring this up to the HPSC rep. I'm not sure if they have regulations in place for something like this, but if they do, they'll want to talk to you and whoever brought you back."

"Yeah," Banjo said, attempting to wave his hands and wincing as the cuffs bit into them, "Sure. I get it, this ain't an everyday thing. Hopefully I didn't get myself in too much trouble, you know?"

\- X Daigoro X-

Daigoro sat next to Inko and Mitsuki, watching the HPSC rep, a dark haired woman wearing glasses by the name of Sato Akari sigh as she ran a hand over her eyes… but gestured for Tsukauchi to uncuff him. The minute the cuffs dropped, Daigoro cracked his fingers and rubbed the spots along each hand and wrist where the cuffs had been biting in.

Still he'd rather they be overly precarious and tighter than they needed to be then loose enough he might be able to get them off. That was just them doing their job right, as far as he was concerned.

"I'm not sure what to do about this, Banjo," Sato said, "other than call my superiors and ask them. Without a valid license, your actions are technically Vigilantism… but I believe, and assuming that the police would agree, that there are extenuating circumstances involved. To you, it would have been as if you still had your license."

"Yeah," Daigoro scratched his cheek, "Sorry for the hassle I caused, but my body moved before my brain did and… well, by the time I realized I was breakin' the law, I was in the middle of a fight."

"It will be up to my superiors to decide whether fo simply reinstate your license," Sato said, "but even if they don't, I doubt they would refuse you attempting to get relicensing through the exams… but either way, I would suggest against it until more testing can be done on young Izuku… which means an agent from the HPSC will probably be in contact before too long."

"Why?" Daigoro said.

"It's… a bit complicated," Sato said, "but simply, we don't know how much strain you put on Izuku."

"Strain?" Inko said, "What do you mean strain?"

"It's… this is the problem with the current system, I swear," Sato sighed, "Izuku's Quirk is an Emitter Type, but you have to understand that's a very, very broad topic."

"Not sure what's hard to understand about that," Daigoro nodded, "It's a bit like Blackwhip and, say, a Quirk that stockpiles energy. Both are Emitter Types, but the way they work is super different."

"Right!" Sato said with a nod, looking relieved. Thank you One for All, "We should really implement a sort of subtype system or something. Anyways, let's say under that system, Izuku would be considered an Emitter, Subtype Summoner or something like that... well, Summoner Quirks are often rough on their users. It's sometimes called Break Syndrome, after one of the original seven Pro Heroes. He had a Quirk that let him summon a creature to 'break' the effects of other Quirks. What isn't well known is that he had begun to suffer 'minor'," Sato gave quotation marks around the word, "hearts attacks in the year and a half leading to the passing of the Rhode Island Hero Act, that two months after it's passing he had actually become entirely reliant on his Quirk for combat as he'd gone blind and ultimately died- Oh, I'm sorry!"

Daigoro glanced over at Mitsuki and Inko. The blonde was comforting her friend, who had paled significantly over the course of the monologue, "Izuku-?"

"Break is well known to have been an extreme case, Midoriya, because he had a weak constitution from the start. While many summoner type Quirks put extra strain on the body, it's almost never as bad as with Break, and some don't have it anymore than any other Quirk! Not only will Izuku likely live a full life, he would probably be able to become a Pro Hero if he wanted to! But he's young, and we don't know the specifics of the Quirk yet. You may drain energy from him when you use your Quirk, Banjo. The strain of maintaining a Quirk used by a pro-hero at such a young age could ultimately lead to problems later in life, so that's why I suggested you not reenter the line of work until we can get specifics."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Daigoro said, patting Inko on the shoulder, "I'll stay outta Pro Hero stuff until we can get that figured out… how long will that take?"

"I wouldn't know," Sato said, "Some Quirks can be figured out in a single examination with one of our analysts, others can take months. Hopefully they'll be able to solve it quickly once they decide to get in contact, and given the… potential, for lack of a better word, of the Quirk, that might be very soon."

"Dead heroes coming back is good for business, ain't it?" Daigoro deadpanned.

"When they can use their Quirks? Very," Sato cracked a smile, "though some glory hounds might disagree with that idea, more heroes makes everyone safer."

\- X **Inko-Hisashi **X-

Inko: 3:27 PM: Izuku unlocked his Quirk today.

Inko: 3:28 PM: I thought you would want to know. There's some fire, but not like yours. It's… a complicated Quirk. I'll explain next time you can call.

Inko: 3:29 PM: I know that might be a while, and that you might only see this just before then. I wish you could tell me exactly where Detnerat was having you work out of. Why does a lifestyle support company need a confidential clause?

Inko: 3:32 PM: Nevermind. I just wanted to let you know, there's a bit where Izuku summoned someone, and he's going to be staying with us until he can get on his feet. I'm sending you a picture so you don't get the wrong idea.

Inko: 3:32 PM: [IMAGE]

Inko: 3:33 PM: This is Banjo Daigoro.

\- X **Daigoro **X-

"Lariat?" Daigoro glanced away from the mindless TV program at the tugging on his finger, meeting Izuku's eyes as he rubbed them. His pajamas looked vaguely familiar, though Daigoro couldn't quite place from where off the top of his head.

"What's up, kiddo?" Daigoro said.

"It's my bedtime," Izuku said, "can you tell me a story?"

"A story?" Daigoro said, "What kind of story?"

"Some of your hero stuff," Izuku said, "You were a Pro, right? You gotta have cool stories!"

Daigoro grunted, thinking. Yeah, he had a couple, but he had been more focused on… "Yeah, I got a story to tell ya, kiddo. Come on, let's get you in bed."

Daigoro scooped the kid into a piggyback ride, walking towards the room with his name on it (though Daigoro wasn't sure [i]why[/i], considering it was a two bedroom apartment) and pushing the door open with his foot. Upon doing so, It immediately dawned on Daigoro where he had seen the design of Izuku's pajamas before.

Plastered on the wall were a couple of posters of Eight, the blankets the same design and toys of the hero sat on a child sized table, each one wearing a different costume. Seriously Daigoro got that Eight had been doing this for longer than Four, him and Five had survived after getting One for All (and wasn't [i]that[/i] depressin'), but did he really need that many costume redesigns? Daigoro had always been good with his.

Eh, maybe if he had made it longer he'd have changed it up? Other than it getting boring to wear the same stuff every day, it was probably good for sales. New costume, new merch, more money. And yeah, that was a bit cynical, but there wasn't a flat salary for being a Pro, at best being bounties from the police and HPSC, so unless you signed with a agency that paid well or rocketed in the polls you were probably working your butt off to keep the lights on.

And Daigoro's agency hadn't been particularly good. First, it had just been him, and second was his merch never really took off. Half the time he [i]literally[/I] couldn't even keep the lights on.

Maybe he'd get better luck this time around, assuming he wasn't killin' the kid by being a Pro? Izuku didn't look more tired than a kid should be, but maybe it was a long term thing. Definitely better to let the eggheads make sure Izuku was gonna be fine before he jumped into being a hero again. It'd be a pretty shitty way to repay him for a second go at life to kill the poor kid.

'"Alright," Daigoro pulled up a chair next to Izuku's bed as the boy crawled under the covers, "Now, this is only kinda my story. I'm part of it, but only as part of a bigger whole. Ready, kid?"

Izuku nodded.

\- X **Izuku **X-

"Well, it starts way back at the start of everything," Izuku listened to Lariat, closing his eyes, "Or everything that had to do with Quirks. The first generation… they weren't called Quirks back then though, they had a lot of names, Abnormalities, Meta Abilities, Superpowers… nobody knew what to call them, what they were or where they came from. You got crackpots saying it was aliens, or demons, or a dozen other things. You know how it started kiddo?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Baby glowin' in China," Lariat said, "that's all it took, just a kid that makes you look like an old man lit up like the sun, and the world came crashin' down around everyone's ears. And things got rough. Countries like China, India and the USA had less than ten thousand, Japan had a couple thousand, and one of those… he wasn't a good guy, but he had a powerful Quirk and knew how to make himself look like he was. Called himself "One for All" in the beginning, but people who knew, who [i]really[/i] knew what he was like, started calling him the name he would eventually be known as. All for One."

"Why'd they just flip it?"

"'S an old phrase 'All for One and One for All," Lariat said, "All for One had a Quirk that let him steal other people's Quirks, and then give them to other people. He would take Quirks from Villains, and give them to the Quirkless people they had been being mean to. Seems great, right?"

Izuku nodded.

"'Cept now those people were Quirkless. The thing that made them stand out as individuals was given to someone else, and All for One would push those people to get revenge on the villains and join his organizations. They became villains themselves, and if they refused he could take the Quirk away and give it to someone else… with one exception. And that's where the story really starts. See, All for One had a brother who was Quirkless. So he gave him a Quirk that let him stockpile power, pretty useless on it's own, except it turned out that the brother wasn't actually Quirkless. He had a useless Quirk that let him pass his Quirk to someone else."

"That's… sad."

"Nah, it's a good thing," Lariat said, "See, the Quirks merged together, became a new Quirk. A stockpiling Quirk that could be passed down, a Torch that grew stronger with each user, holding the hope of the first user, that eventually it would get strong enough to defeat All for One. One was weak, so he found Two, who was the best fighter of the Bearers for a long time, but he couldn't beat All for One, so he passed it onto Three who was a great planner, but those plans hit a brick wall when you're fighting someone as strong as All for One, and Three passed it to Four who was a great martial artist, but if Two couldn't do it, Four couldn't … so Four passed it to me."

"So you…?" Izuku started.

"If you were gonna ask if I have it, no. I passed it to Six, who passed it to Seven and she passed it to Eight. And I'm not gonna say he's the most powerful one who will ever have it, but he's the strongest to have had it for now. Eight wielders and him being a natural with it makes him the most powerful person you could imagine."

"So All Might?" Izuku asked, tilting his head.

"...Yeah, like All Might," Lariat chuckled, messing up Izuku's hair, "get some sleep kiddo. You're gonna need it, and I'm gonna have to figure out how to meet up with Eight."

\- X **Quirk Notes for the Future 1: Page 1 **X-

_Purple Light: Drains stuff. Energy? Where's it go? Don't feel strong after using it._

_Red Light: ?_

_Green Light: Makes green fire. Can't use like Endever (yet(?)) No idea._

\- X **AN **X-

Well, next time we begin to see HSPC get a headac- the beginnings of Izuku actually learning how to use his Quirk, on top of Katsuki learning hers. Not sure if fabulous bird boy will show up though.

Thoughts, questions and opinions? Good? Bad? Meh?


End file.
